Many venues such as those for educational, religious, sporting, and performing arts organizations do not provide permanent staging structures for performances. Instead, they either rent or own temporary staging equipment. This equipment can be large and unwieldly. For example staging platforms can weigh approximately 100 to 150 pounds and can have dimensions of up to approximately four feet by 8 feet, which presents obstacles to portability and efficient installation.
In the past, staging platforms have been transported with a separate piece of equipment such as a cart or carriage that may be specially designed to accommodate certain platforms. These carts can include manual lifts or hydraulics in order to lift the platforms, and they need to be stored along with the staging equipment. Alternatively, certain staging platforms are designed with an intricate transport system built into the underside of the platform. For example, the platform may be foldable and a system of wheels descends when the platform is folded into a storage position. Both of these approaches can increase the complexity of transporting the platforms and can be costly. Staging systems, and especially platforms, are beneficial when they are affordable, readily transported, easy to set up/take down, and provide a solid stable surface which meets mandated safety requirements.